Parather
The Parather is a mysterious dimension containing a purple dragon with blue eyes called the Paradragon and loads of creepers. The portal is made by end stone the same way you would make an End Portal in creative or you would see an End Portal in a stronghold then placing snow on the end stone ring. It has the similar appearance to the overworld, except for its dark sky (as dark as the sky darkness you would see when the biome in the Overworld is Sky (which is the End biome), paranite as bedrock, obsidian as stone, crying obsidian as grass and carbon as dirt. This is the first dimension that contains carbon, naturally GENERATED obsidian, paranite and crying obsidian. Carbon is similar to quartz blocks but brown, paranite looks like black stone with red lines, and crying obsidian doesn't have the feature it's formerly made for and uses the same texture. Creeper spawn eggs change texture (turns black with red spots) and creepers also change texture (turns black with red eyes, mouth and dark red spots) and functioning (goes to the right instead of the left and survives any explosion except for blue wither skull explosions and the Paradragon's projectile explosive cubic block-big zombie heads. Clouds are red, the sun is black and doesn't shine much and the moon is and glows red. Carbon pillars with crying-obsidian-carried ender crystals with black and red floating gems instead of the lavender and purple ones called Paracrystals on top of them stretch out of the crying obsidian ground. Beds explode when used, compasses malfunction but clocks work well but have a black sun and a red moon and will be dark red. Everything stopped spawning except for a lone Paradragon that generates with its very own seed (double may generate and the one will be smaller than the other in this case) (seed is kinda short: P4R4N0RM4L) and Creepiers (i in the middle intended) (Creepiers are the creepers that replace all creepers here) from monster spawners. Paracrystals generate with the seed as well as carbon pillars. Rain is replaced with red droplets with black splashes and snow is replaced with black snowflakes with a red middle. Thunder is maintained and hit blocks closer to the player than how close thunder would hit in hardcore and charged creepiers generate with the seed and as well with the same way creepers would charge. After the Paradragon is defeated, the same exit portal of the End except with Paraportals instead of End Portals and Paranite instead of bedrock is dropped, as well as 120 levels of XP and its red egg with a bit large black spots with it. The paraportals will teleport the person to the spawn point and reward the player with an orange disc with a green ring around the middle labeled "fenced" and contains the sounds of destroying, placing, stepping on and cracking wood and fences and a mix of 13, cat, wait (where are we now) and blocks and 128 (two stacks or doubled 64) of the mysterious and jade-green Pigman's Tear that can be used to create significantly powerful, defensive and strong armor, swords, bows and tools and a Zombie Pigman spawn egg by mixing it with rotten flesh and gold nuggets in a Mixer. Category:Dimensions